A Weasley Rescue
by Coragal
Summary: This is something I didn't work too hard on, but when I finished it I liked it very much. Please read and r/r! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!
1. A Weasley Rescue

  
A Weasley Rescue  
  
  
"Catch me if you can!" shouted little 6-year-old Suzan Kellar at her mother as she ran across the golden sand, her brown hair streaming out behind her and blue eyes sparkling. It was a gorgeous summer day, perfect for going to the beach. That's what the Kellar family had done, bringing a large picnic lunch with them. The beach was nearly deserted, except for a large family some ways down. They seemed to be more children than anything and all of their hair was a bright red! The family seemed to be quite normal though, and quite out of the way, so Louise Kellar, mother to Suzan, didn't mind them one bit. Instead she ran down the beach after her daughter laughing merrily at the game. Suzan seemed quite alarmed of being caught and she ran down to the water's edge, trying to escape her mother. As she tripped along she noticed a little hole in the sand. He stopped promptly, forgetting that her mother was after her. Louise seized the chance and hurried towards her little girl, yelling triumphantly. Suzan was so surprised she fell backwards into the water. Immediately the tow started to pull at her frantic little body. Suzan screamed and floundered, but the tide was very strong. She was sucked completely under! Louise didn't know what to do! Her husband was to far away, in fact the large family was much closer. "Help! Help!" shouted Louise to the tallest boy in the group, "My little girl was pulled under! I don't know what to do! Please help her! I'm not much of a swimmer! Oh, please!" she yelled frantically and motioned to him, tears streaming down her face. If she lost Suzan she didn't know what she would do. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" she shouted as he ran over. Louise caught a glimpse of Suzan's brown hair floating somewhere about ten yards off. "She's out there! Hurry, hurry! Oh, please!" whispered Louise to herself, "Please let her be okay. Oh, god let her be okay!" Louise waited for the boy to pull off his shirt or dive right in, but instead he just looked out to sea. He pulled a thin strip of wood out of his shirt and pointed it in the direction of her lifeless body, which had now risen to the surface. He muttered something under his breath. Suddenly, way out to sea, Suzan's body moved. It just sort of twitched. Then it rolled over. Slowly, ever so slowly, Suzan's body floated up into the air! It hung for a minute and then started to drift over in our direction. "Oh, lord. She's going to heaven!" Louise thought. But it couldn't be! Suzan was floating right over to the boy! She slowly turned over in the air and then was softly laid at my feet as if being carried by invisible hands. It seemed Louise came out of a dream. She lay down next to Suzan and started performing mouth-to-mouth. Suzan coughed, then choked. Water poured out of her mouth. She gasped a couple times, then started to cry. Louise sighed a sigh of relief. She looked up to thank the boy and ask him what he had done, but he was gone! The whole family was! Louise looked around. Not a trace of them was left. Louise carried Suzan back to the picnic where she told her husband what had happened. He was very upset. The Kellars ate their picnic quietly and left.  



	2. Just Like Before

  
Just Like Before  
  
Suzan looked carefully down at the old photo album in her arms. She was staring at one picture in particular. It showed her as a little girl, running down a beach laughing and smiling. This was the day, her mother had said, that the magic had happened. Now Suzan was ten and she still didn't believe her mother. She was a girl who needed proof and facts. She loved her mother and wanted to believe in her, but when she comes up with stories as wild as these, hey, what could she do? Anyway, Louise was a writer for children. She often got too carried away with a story idea. That's probably what happened here, thought Suzan to herself. Suddenly Suzan heard footsteps in the hall. She shut the book with a loud BANG and quickly stood up. In walked her father. He was reading the newspaper and sipping coffee, too absorbed in the news to notice her. Suzan smiled. She loved her father, but he too often got carried away in his work. Suzan quietly got up and went to her room. Her eleventh birthday was tomorrow and she was very nervous. Her parents were wonderful, but they didn't have much time, and hardly noticed her. She was really hoping they would remember. If they forgot it wouldn't be the first time! Her mother and father were late in remembering her 9th birthday and her 7th! Suzan sighed as she undressed for bed. " I bet if I was magic, like that boy at the beach, they would notice me. They wouldn't dare forget my birthday if I could turn them into toads!" That was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep.   
  
****  
  
Click, click, click! Suzan woke to the sound of someone or something tapping on her window. At first she thought it was just some branches banging against it, but when she looked closer she saw it was actually a huge Screech Owl! At first Suzan was frightened and confused. Weren't owls only supposed to come out at night? She knew these birds were very strong, but the owl seemed to be tame. In fact, it was almost impatient. Suzan wondered what she was supposed to do. Did it want food? Suzan opened the window. She examined the owl carefully. It seemed to be a normal owl, but wait! What was that tied to it's leg? Suzan peered at it carefully. There seemed to be some kind of a note attached to the owl's leg. Suzan reached out and untied it. The owl hooted twice and flew off. Suzan was completely puzzled. First the owl, and now this note! Suzan slowly unwrapped the letter. It was not normal paper, but a thick sort of parchment sealed with sticky, green wax. Written on it in big, loopy handwriting were these words:  
  
Dear Suzan,  
You have been received at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You should be very proud. Enclosed is a list of all necessary equipment. We await your owl by no later than Nov. 18th.  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Now Suzan was even more confused. She went downstairs and showed the letter to her mother. Louise took one look at the letter and gasped. "It's true! I told you! I told you!" She sputtered happily.  
Suzan still wasn't too sure, but Louise started babbling on about the red-headed family and that day at the beach. She had gotten in touch with them after one of their son's, Bill, had saved Suzan's life. She ran to the window and whistled. The owl flew back quickly. Mrs. Kellar snatched up a piece of paper and wrote a note telling the Weasley's how Suzan had been accepted and how they would have to go to Diagon Alley together. She tied the note to the owl's leg and it flew back out the window. Suzan sat down, hard. So it was true! Her mother hadn't been lying to her or gotten carried away in a story! Suddenly Suzan felt light-headed. She smiled and laughed. She was a witch! That must mean she could do magic! Suzan started running about the house laughing and smiling in ecstasy, just like before...  



	3. They meet again

The Sorting...  
Suzan lugged her heavy trunk towards the barrier. She and the Weasleys were preparing to step through. The trip to the platform with the Weasleys had been rather tense for Suzan. She was always rather shy in front of them; after all, one of them had saved her life! But now Suzan was no longer tense, instead she was scared. What if she couldn't go through the barrier or something had gone wrong and they had made a mistake. What if she really didn't have magic? Suzan suddenly started to tremble in fright. She continued to pull her trunk closer and closer to her fate, while beads of sweat poured down her face. Now she was only inches away from the hard, smooth surface of the barrier. Suzan took a deep breath and leaned against it. Suddenly she felt the oddest sensation. It was almost as if she didn't exist. Like she had no weight or substance. She smoothly slid through the barrier and found herself on the other side. Suzan sighed with relief. Then quickly straightened. One of the Weasleys had just come through the barrier. She didn't want them to know that she had been worried. Suzan got on the train in silence. I've gotten this far, she thought to herself, how much harder could it get?  
Suzan woke with a start. She hadn't even known she was asleep. I must have drifted off after I ate those beans, she thought. The memory of a horrible green one floated into her mind and she was nearly sick. (Author: Use your imaginations.) Suzan hurried off the train along with a large group of children about her age. Most of them looked just as scared as she did. Suzan smiled. At least they could be miserable together. She slowly followed the kids into a huge hall. In the center was a small stool with a battered black hat on it. Suddenly a tear in the hat opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing!  
  
Oh, I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. Yes, the Sorting Hat, that's me!  
I pick which house you live in. They all have history.  
Take Slytherin, this horrid house, holds evil in its heart.  
Or Gryffindor, where only brave are chosen to take part.  
In Ravenclaw, the witty house, dwell only the smartest youth.  
In Huffelpuff, lie our loyal boys, they always tell the truth.  
So pick me up, and put me on. I'll tell you where to go.  
Which house do you belong in? I promise I will know!  
  
All of the students in the hall clapped wildly. Suzan did, too. The hat looked kind enough, and at least it couldn't embarrass her like a test would. A tall woman started calling names out. "Arnest, Tom!" She would call, and the boy would hurry forward. He sat down on the stool and slipped the hat over his head. After about a minute the hat would shout out, "RAVENCLAW!" And the woman would call out another name. It went on like this for some time until suddenly, "Kellar, Suzan!" was called out.   
Suzan slowly walked forward. It was hard to walk, she felt like each foot was made of lead. It took a great effort to lift the hat from the stool, and, as she dropped it over her head, she found it was hard to breathe. Taking deep, steady breaths, Suzan waited for something to happen. Suddenly something did. A little voice, rather like a whisper, found it's way to Suzan's ear. The voice sounded high and a bit squeaky, but comforting all the same. It reminded Suzan of her great aunt Mary, who was quite short and rather forgetful, but Suzan loved her aunt and she liked the sound of this voice.   
"Well, well, well. What have we here? Hmmm...I see you have no wizarding experience, well you'll have to learn...hm...Ravenclaw doesn't seem right for you, though. Not Huffelpuff, you aren't really that loyal..."  
Hey! Thought Suzan. You're being a bit unfair there. I am loyal! I'm smart, too. I think I would fit right in in Ravenclaw.  
"Well, I suppose if you insist, but you could have done quite well in Gryffindor. You could have been one of the best witches of your time. Are you sure?"  
What do you mean, 'could have been'? I'm going to be one of the best witches of my time anyway! What does being in Gryffindor have to do with it?  
"You're being quite cheeky, there, Suzan. I don't believe I will tell you. You'll have to find out yourself. As for being one of the best witches of your time, I shouldn't be surprised, for you're quite magical and you have great talent." And with that the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" and Suzan had to take it off and return it to the stool, blushing slightly because of what the hat had said, Suzan walked back to her seat muttering, Aunt Mary's exactly the same...  



End file.
